


[CE]Compass Points You Anywhere Closer to Me

by NowSilence



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Erik, De Surprise au, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Top Charles
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 18:57:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7000483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NowSilence/pseuds/NowSilence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>De Surprise au，有能力<br/>设定是查尔斯和艾瑞克相遇在一家帮助顾客制定死亡方案的公司，这是一篇除了恋爱其他都是浮云没有任何营养的文。我感觉自己有点远离了一开始的初衷，但，就这样吧。主要是艾瑞克视角，我感觉自己其实一直没怎么好好写过他。天启等得我心焦啊，好久没写得那么狠了。</p>
            </blockquote>





	[CE]Compass Points You Anywhere Closer to Me

_Welcome to X_

_Death  travel  prepared for mutants and humans_

__

艾瑞克正在研究一颗陡然而至的棋子，这段话印在底部，正应他所需。此时他手中还紧紧攥着另一样东西，一枚染血的硬币。

赠送者是艾瑞克的养父塞巴斯蒂安·肖。这份礼物如同噩梦勾连起他整个童年，并且对日后的成长影响深远。

今天他用这枚硬币贯穿了肖的脑袋，而他毫无负罪感。这仿佛是一个使命的完成，当他走出肖的屋子，突然不知该何去何从。那颗棋子滚到了他的脚下，凭着天生对磁性的敏感，他一下把这东西吸到手上，发现它比一般的棋子要大些。

_倒是很少会有为变种人服务的，_ 艾瑞克循着同样刻在上面的地址，找到了这个地方。

 

X公司属于比较复古的建筑，内部装修风格亦是。

前台小姐笑容甜美，“您好，欢迎来到X。请问有什么可以帮您的吗？”

“这个。”艾瑞克拿起棋子，女孩指指某个方向，他发现有个篮子里装满了一堆西洋棋。

“4楼。”对方说道，“电梯在那儿。”

艾瑞克问：“这是去哪儿？”

“旅行的准备，您不就是来了解的吗？上去之后自然有人会给您介绍。”

 

楼上有很多个房间，正当艾瑞克犹豫的时候，有人叫住了他，一个漂亮的红发女人。

“我是琴·葛蕾，很荣幸为您介绍这趟‘旅行’。”

琴开始了她滔滔不绝的讲述。

X公司旨在为顾客制定死亡方案，你可以选择想要的死法，也可以让他们安排所谓的“惊喜”。一切死亡看起来就像是普通的意外，X拥有专业团队，口碑过硬（有深刻体会的人大概都已经在坟墓里）。然后是一些影像，X团队近年的成果，让艾瑞克小惊讶了下。

“您有什么要问的吗？”

艾瑞克想到了那段话：“我看到棋子底部印着的标语，为什么你们愿意为变种人服务？”

琴微微一笑：“您应该知道越来越多的地方已经接受变种人，为其出台相应的法律政策，保障他们的福利，维护他们的权益。我们公司希望人类与变种人的纽带能够更为紧密，即便后者只是少数群体，也值得享受这项服务。”

“看来你们的创始人是个理想的家伙。”艾瑞克不置可否，继续问道，“如果我签了你们的合约书想要毁约怎么办？”

“理论上不可行。因为一旦合约生效，我们的工作人员就会开始筹备。合同上有不得毁约的条款，公司相信我们的顾客都是信守承诺的人，希望他们也不要辜负我们，因此请考虑清楚再签。”

“一趟没有回头路的旅行。”艾瑞克喃喃道，他并没有再多思考，“我决定了，把合同拿来吧。”

“请问您要选择哪种方式呢？”

“最热门的是什么？”

“在所爱的人身边死去。”

“不适合我，我选‘惊喜’好了。”

“好的，签完它会有工作人员带您挑选棺木。”

 

“先生你好，我们要出发了。”艾瑞克几乎还没看清那人的脸，就感觉自己完全不受控制地消失在黑暗里。但很快就恢复了，他眨巴一下眼睛，倘若不是换了个完全陌生的地方，他甚至怀疑方才只是错觉。

“你可不可以解释下……”再一次，艾瑞克没有看清那人的脸，一阵红黑色的泡泡在他面前炸开，毫无踪迹。

“什么服务态度……”他抱怨道，原地揉着自己的太阳穴。

然后他听见了一些声音，在这个安静的空间里显得太过突兀。而他尚处在神经绷紧的时刻，下意识就伸手把那样“东西”吸了过来。

含金属的……不……还有别的什么……

艾瑞克转头，与一双蓝眼撞个正着。

事后回忆起来，和查尔斯的相遇实在充满戏剧性。他想把自己藏起来，那种抱歉的情绪弥漫开，令人无所适从。

“我……对不起，吓到你了吧？”

“没关系，我的朋友。大家都是同胞。”

“噢我，我不是普通人。”

“你是变种人，我知道。”

“我并非想要伤害你。”

“我明白，因为我也是变种人。”

“啊……”

艾瑞克有些意想不到，这个坐在轮椅上的年轻人也是他们的一员。看着他红润的嘴唇在那儿一张一合，艾瑞克竟然有些分心，以至于平日里的自恃镇定完全消失。

他重新调整好自己的心情，开口说道：“我是艾瑞克·兰谢尔，你呢？也是来这儿挑棺木的吗？”

“查尔斯·泽维尔，很高兴认识你。不知道在这种地方说这话是不是不太好。”

“不，不会，我以为只会有我一个人。”

“艾瑞克，显然你不是一个人。”查尔斯·该死的·泽维尔再次调动他的面部表情，无比真诚地看着艾瑞克，而消受者的心灵有些受到触动。

“我差点忘记了。”艾瑞克走开几步，“合同里有规定顾客之间不得交流。”

“我看上去像是那种遵守规定的人吗？”查尔斯失笑，“嘿，别用那种看老古板的眼神看我！”

咚，咚，咚。

像是刻意制造的脚步声，艾瑞克再次快速地走开去。

“请问您选好了吗？”西装革履的职员走过来问他。

艾瑞克随手指了个棺材，“这个好了，躺进去应该很舒服。”

“另一位呢？”

“这里没有我想要的，另外定做好了。”他听到查尔斯那么回答。

“那好兰谢尔先生，请和我来。”

艾瑞克甚至忘了和新认识的朋友打招呼，工作人员带着他七绕八弯了好一会儿才走到来时的门口。他突然有些怀念之前那位神龙不见首尾的员工，至少那样快很多。

现在艾瑞克能做的，就只有等待了。他认为如此也未尝不可——在未知中死去，而你知道这一天很快会来，就此又有了盼望。

 

艾瑞克依旧维持着正常生活的步伐，早起晨跑，去固定的地方买早餐。不过他把原先的工作辞了，反正只要过好现在就行。三天之后，他在早餐店遇见了查尔斯·泽维尔。

“泽维尔？”

“噢真巧，可以帮我个忙吗？”

艾瑞克想说，当查尔斯用他那双真挚的蓝眼望着任何人的时候，谁会拒绝呢？他把查尔斯连人带轮椅弄上了台阶。

“这里的设计对你来说不太方便。”艾瑞克评价道，“我每天都来，可是从未碰见过你。”

“或许只是时间对不上，更何况那时我们也不认识。”

_如果早遇上了你，我肯定不会忘。_ 不过艾瑞克并没有说出来。

“这里桌椅的高度设定也不太科学。”查尔斯嘀咕道。

由于桌低椅高，艾瑞克不得不弯腰进食。他还穿着晨练的黑色背心和短裤，胳膊上的肌肉随动作鼓动着，饱满又结实，皮肤上竟然还长了几颗小痘痘。查尔斯忍不住放空自己的大脑搜寻了一圈周边人们关于艾瑞克的看法，果不其然，有些人像他一样在偷眼看对方。噢不，他没有偷看，是光明正大地看。

“你怎么不吃？”艾瑞克转头和查尔斯说话，后者赶紧扭头灌了一口咖啡。

_这太狼狈了，不像他一贯的作风。_

于是一贯大胆的查尔斯直接邀请艾瑞克去他家了，他没想到艾瑞克答应得那么爽快，不过即使对方不答应，他也会想办法让他同意的。

因为家就在附近，艾瑞克决定先回去换套衣服，让查尔斯在早餐店等他一会儿。

像先前一样，艾瑞克把查尔斯连人带轮椅搬下了台阶，对方的一句感谢比运动后的碳酸饮料还要甘美。平日的他是绝对不会轻易去到别人家里，可是查尔斯再次让他破例了。其实无可无不可，反正他也不知道自己还剩多少时间，又有什么好瞻前顾后的？

艾瑞克就这样踏入了威彻斯特大宅，一个往后与他渊源颇深的地方。在大门外总览全貌时，他就已经无法估算占地面积了。由此他也毫不怀疑查尔斯有车有司机的原因。艾瑞克·兰谢尔活了二十多年，死到临头却认识了一个真正的富豪。

“如果我有这么多钱，一定不会去那个鬼公司。”在车里，艾瑞克对查尔斯耳语，一时又反应过来自己的失言，“抱歉，希望你别介意我刚才的话。”

沉默之余，他才发现自己与查尔斯贴得是那么近。他几乎可以闻到对方洗发水的香味，混合着夏日早晨的青草和暖阳，令人晕眩。正当他命令自己离开的时候，查尔斯拍拍他的大腿:“我的朋友，到了。”

司机从后备箱拿出轮椅，艾瑞克下意识就要过去帮忙，查尔斯几乎立刻拒绝了。

“我可以自己来。”

查尔斯拥有健壮的双臂，凭借着这股力量撑到轮椅上入座。艾瑞克即刻明白自己的担心是多余的。

“你住在城堡里。”艾瑞克四处观望，难掩惊讶之色。

“这是我父母留给我的。”

“难道说你是什么查尔斯王子吗？”

查尔斯失笑:“很遗憾，我的朋友，我并不是。”

“那想必我也不虚此行了。”

“我想给你看样东西，不过首先我得介绍一个人。他是个天才，我的轮椅就是他设计的，还有我即将让你看到的。”

查尔斯和艾瑞克一路聊着，很快来到一扇门前。查尔斯敲了敲门，艾瑞克替他推开，好让轮椅滑进去。

“噢瑞雯，从汉克的大腿上下来！”查尔斯厉声道。

“哦。”那个叫瑞雯的女孩亲了一下那个小伙子，然后不情愿地跳下来。

“你还没成年。”查尔斯指责她。

“下个月我就满十八岁了。”

“可惜你现在还没有。”

“我不明白这有什么关系。”瑞雯撇嘴，视线游移到查尔斯身后，“你旁边的帅哥不介绍下吗？是不是你的男朋友？我早知道你喜欢男人了！”

“瑞雯！”查尔斯转头，眼里全是歉意，“艾瑞克，希望你不要在意……”

“没什么。”艾瑞克很快回道，内心竟有些紧张。

_查尔斯喜欢男人吗？哦不……他在想些什么……_ 这时候对方再次对他展现笑容，艾瑞克显然有点魂不守舍。

“这是我不省心的妹妹，”查尔斯互相介绍，“这是我的朋友艾瑞克，你不介意我这么叫你吧？”

“不会。”

“那很好，我们一起去Cerebro那里吧。”

 

Cerebro在西语中指“大脑”，是由Hank设计的一台可以增强脑电波的装置。艾瑞克很好奇这到底用来做什么的。

查尔斯说:“事实上，这和我的能力有关。我是一名心电感应者，通俗说来我可以看到每个人脑中的想法还有记忆，大脑是个复杂的地方。”

汉克接着说下去:“查尔斯的感应范围有限。Cerebro可以帮助他接触到更多人的大脑，对于寻找变种同胞助益极大。”

艾瑞克尚沉浸在对查尔斯能力的震惊上，查尔斯可以感觉到他的情绪波动。

“所以说，你完全可以知道每个人的脑子里在想些什么，只要看一眼，不，那甚至比翻书还要快。”

“也不尽然，事实上我尽量会避免自己去读别人的心，毕竟知道每个人都在想些什么也并不让我愉快。”

“你就像实验室里的小白鼠。”艾瑞克看着查尔斯戴上那个连满线的头盔，玻璃眼珠透出好奇而又专注的神情。汉克一一点下按钮，表盘的指针开始飞速转动……

 

 

“如果你不见了，我也可以通过Cerebro找到你。”他们沿着湖边散步，查尔斯突然冒出这么一句话。

“前提是我还活在这世上。”艾瑞克顿了顿，“查尔斯，我能问你个问题吗？”

“当然。”

“三天了，你有碰到什么……他们有来找过你吗？”

“如果我碰到的话，你现在就见不到我了。”

艾瑞克嘴角一弯，“也是。”

“艾瑞克，我一直忘了告诉你，你的能力很特别。”

“不，说实在的，那是我痛苦的根源，查尔斯。”他试着这么叫出口，似乎也并不困难，“我不懂你为什么要去那个鬼公司。你有家人，有朋友，还有这么大一份家业，我不信你能抛得下这些。”

“各人有自己的苦衷。那你呢？又为什么？”查尔斯没有过多解释。

“我以为你知道，毕竟你是一个读心者。”

“艾瑞克，我不是故意要瞒你的。”

“我并不是要怪你，是我管得太多了。对不起，我先走了。”

艾瑞克离开得很狼狈，明明之前都好好的，却被他弄到崩坏的地步。他和查尔斯，他们都是要死的人了，不应该再横生枝节。可是他又无法忍住靠近对方的冲动，那里有些什么留住他，叫他无所适从。

 

 

令艾瑞克惊讶的是，今天一早，他又撞见查尔斯了。准确的说，是查尔斯来找他。

“昨天的不欢而散我很抱歉，我只是想要告诉你，我是真心想交你这个朋友，不管我们还剩多少时间，我不希望留下遗憾。”

“答应他吧。”边上一个女孩对艾瑞克说，“否则你会后悔的。”

“对啊。”另一个声音附和道。

查尔斯可真会挑地方，艾瑞克不得不承认，在人来人往的早餐店，一个坐在轮椅上的英俊青年对你语态恳切，倘若你不答应他，就好像是犯了什么罪过。

 

波托马克河东岸，碧波如洗。层层台阶拾级而上，林肯的坐像庄严肃穆，静静注视着草坪尽头的国会大厦。艾瑞克推着轮椅，履行他和查尔斯所谓的“换个地方”谈谈。

“艾瑞克，当着总统先生的面，我必须和你道歉。”

“查尔斯，你并没有做错什么，昨天是我失言。”

“我隐瞒了你。”查尔斯正色道，“事实上当我第一次遇见你的时候，我就读了你的心，并且知道你做了什么。”

艾瑞克苦笑：“所以你现在良心发现，准备把我送到警察局吗？”

“肖在黑帮早就没什么威慑力了，我知道。他的死没人会在意，但是我替你处理了他的尸体。”

“你说什么？”艾瑞克简直不敢相信自己的耳朵，“为什么？你为什么要帮我善后？”

“我不是要死了吗？替你做件好事。”

艾瑞克难以理解，“其实警察局根本不会管变种人的死活，所以我不需要你这么做。所谓的法律政策不过是用来欺骗那些一心相信双方可以和平共处的变种人，政府也是做做样子，他们根本不相信这些条条框框可以约束得了他们眼中的异类。”

“但是政府有在努力，我们为什么不能试图去相信他们真的希望营造一个和谐的局面？我在纽约有投资变种人学校，建造变种人社区，以后还会慢慢扩展，一切会越来越好。”

“这些学校和社区，说到底也只有变种人吧。你并没有把普通人划进这个范围，而只是把美好理想投注在所谓的‘相信’。”

“至少我是心平气和地做着这一切，问心无愧。”

“似乎我们又要不欢而散了。”

“我不这么认为，艾瑞克，我们想要的是一样的，只是在方式上无法认同对方。我今天请你来这儿，是希望林肯总统做个见证。我承诺不会再进入你的脑袋，但请你不要再拒绝我的帮助，那是来自一个朋友的最大善意——如果你愿意交我这个朋友的话。”

从来没有人说过要真正帮助艾瑞克，他的养父肖说过，可是对方在他身上留下的是无法磨灭的痛苦。查尔斯显然和那个人完全不同，他的真诚艾瑞克怀疑不起来，甚至觉得那样揣测对方别有意图也是错误的。

“谢谢，尽管我很想拒绝你，但在林肯总统的面前，还是说实话比较好。”

微风从彼此间穿过，游人的欢笑声变得很远。林肯纪念堂没有大门，永远向世人敞开。其实艾瑞克觉得他是不在乎的，如果要和一个人分享他的过去，而这个人是查尔斯，他愿意。

 

艾瑞克开始期待每天清晨的一期一会，有次他们散步到公园，发现那里有很多人在下西洋棋，这便成为了他们的固定消遣。一盘棋，一瓶酒，话语倾泻，载沉载浮。他们隔着棋盘讨论各自的生活，过去的经历，还有变种人在这个社会上的处境。艾瑞克从来不知道原来自己可以是那样一个滔滔不绝的人。

现今很多国家已经认同了变种人，并出台相关法律政策为他们维权。但不代表这些地方就没有否定与质疑之声。同时有些地方仍然不承认他们，甚至是抵制的。两人都走过天南海北，因此对这一话题有无穷无尽的谈资。查尔斯认为现在的状况很好，只要继续努力下去，人类和变种人的和平共处完全可期，现在就是个很好的局面。

艾瑞克则持相反意见，他认为变种人与其忍气吞声以期人类的理解，不如另辟道路，建立属于自己的社会。所谓的和平是不存在的，如同历史的无数次分裂与统一存在战争。

尽管仍旧争论不断，他们的交情却日益深厚，彼此相见恨晚。

艾瑞克告诉查尔斯，他有时会忘记自己与X公司签下过合约这件事，觉得现在的生活很好，是他从未想象过的。有时他又非常害怕那天的到来，他和查尔斯以未知的方式死去。

他决定做些什么挽回这一切。

“你是说逃走，只有我们两个？”

“对。”

其实查尔斯很想告诉艾瑞克他只要动用自己的能力让对方忘记这件事就好了，但他觉得艾瑞克的提议很有趣，因此并没有说出来。

“可以，我有钱，想逃多久就逃多久。不过，什么时候……”

“就现在，越早越好。”

“艾瑞克，我发现你疯起来真让人意想不到。”

“你还可以慢慢发掘。”艾瑞克咧嘴，查尔斯第一次看到他笑得那么开怀，“不过在此之前我还要做一件事。”

 

艾瑞克重新去到X公司，和查尔斯一起。他孤身上去告诉那个接待他的红发女人自己要延长死亡到来的时间，显然对方没有同意。

“我要毁约。”艾瑞克对琴说道，“把合同拿来。”

“兰谢尔先生，我当初说得很清楚。如果顾客都像您这样说话不算数，生意还怎么做？”

“那你们怎么还不派人来弄死我，都多久了？告诉你，我不想死了！”

琴拿起电话按了一个键：“罗根，你可以来了。”

“你想干什么？”艾瑞克问。

“合同要生效了，择日不如撞日。”

艾瑞克毁掉门，轻轻松松地闯了出去，琴在原地叹了口气。罗根和斯考特赶来的时候已经不见对方的踪影。

“人呢？”

“我打完电话就冲出去了，还有我已经和凯蒂说过，办公室的门要报销。”琴横了两人一眼，“还愣着干什么，追啊。”

“说实话，我真没什么动力。”趁罗根默默吐槽的功夫，斯考特走过去和琴吻别。

“我怎么就没人吻别？”他撇嘴，斯考特小跑过来一把勾住他的脖子。

“要不你就和我好了。”说着斯考特在他脸颊亲了一口，果不其然罗根的脸红又让边上的两人笑了一阵。

因为闹了一会儿，两人不得不飞车赶过去。

今天查尔斯没叫司机，因为他们要开始逃亡，所以是艾瑞克开的车。

“有人追上来了。”查尔斯的两根手指搭在太阳穴上。从后视镜里也已经可以看见罗根和斯考特的机车。

“查尔斯，替我稳下方向盘。”

“哦，艾瑞克！”身后传来惨叫，可以想见这个暴脾气做了点什么，查尔斯只能在心里传达歉意。

 

“你怎么这么没用。”另一边，斯考特抱怨道。

“你也不看看谁在那车上，我敢吗？”罗根回他。

“不过你可是遇到克星了，小狼。”

“说了别那么叫我。”

……

 

他们甩掉了身后的追兵，依然很轻松。

“艾瑞克，你冷静点。”

“这家公司一点都不讲道理，不过我们不用死了。”

“好了我知道了，你脸上都是汗，擦一下吧。”查尔斯打开副驾的储物箱，抽出一张纸巾，但是随即他就傻眼了，因为艾瑞克看到了某些不该看到的东西。他不知道他家司机为什么要在箱子里放一堆西洋棋棋子，重点是这些棋子为X公司的特质款，印了标语的那种。艾瑞克急踩刹车，用能力吸了几个到半空中，把底部翻转过来看那些熟悉的文字。

“查尔斯，你可以告诉我这是怎么回事吗？”

“呃，我……”

“你还是有事瞒着我吧。”艾瑞克说，“要不你的演技也太好了。”

“X公司……X……”他思考了一会儿，突然一拍脑袋，“不就是你泽维尔的产业吗，我说的对不对？”

“艾瑞克。”

“我需要冷静一下。”

艾瑞克直接用能力弄开了车门，在外面乱走了几圈，查尔斯真担心他弄坏些什么公共财物，所幸没有。过了一会儿，在查尔斯以为艾瑞克要就此撇下他的时候，对方走过来一把拉开了副驾的车门。

“说吧，你还有什么瞒着我的？一次性都说出来好了，我听着呢。”

他一下子冲得太猛，几乎和查尔斯鼻尖对鼻尖，没人能忍受哪怕短暂几秒的对视。查尔斯凑上去吻了艾瑞克，后者有些愣住了，但并未反抗。于是查尔斯再次凑上去，这次亲得比前次重，但还是没有反应。于是他按住艾瑞克的后脑勺，让自己的嘴唇能更为长久地和对方贴在一起。轻轻地舔弄，舌尖划过微启的唇，试探，又缩回。艾瑞克捏住了他的肩膀，他感觉到紧张，同时来自他们两个人的。查尔斯退开些许距离，忍不住笑出声。

“艾瑞克，你就像个木头。”

但是他口中的木头伸出修长好看的手指，放在了他的红唇上。查尔斯启唇，吞入艾瑞克的指尖，咸咸的，覆着一层薄茧。也许他应该停止继续温暖那段指尖，让他们变得黏腻而湿润。但是查尔斯无法控制自己将那根手指含得更深，再让它从他的口腔里滑出来，像是舔着要融化的雪糕。雪糕会被他吃掉，但艾瑞克的手指不会，他也不舍得。

艾瑞克把手指抽出来，放进自己的嘴里尝了一口，然后他们又接吻了。

 

旅馆房间内。

“我不会放过你的，你这个骗子。”艾瑞克气喘吁吁，查尔斯的手指现在在他后穴里一进一出。

“现在开始，你越想要什么，就越要说反话，不然我就停下，让你烧死。”

“你这个混蛋。”

“这个混蛋要操翻你。”查尔斯沿着艾瑞克的脖子留下一连串密密麻麻的吻，对他耳语。

“把我抱上床。”查尔斯命令道，“很好，把你的衣服都脱了，脱干净。”

而他只是拉下裤子拉链掏出自己的老二，他把方才给艾瑞克做润滑的满手油抹到上面，顺便套弄几下，让它变硬。

“坐上去。”查尔斯指挥艾瑞克。

“不要……”艾瑞克握住查尔斯的阴茎，对方沿着他的穴口先甩了一会儿寻找进入的方位，艾瑞克干脆一屁股坐了下去。

两人一同发出嘶声，随即是低喘。艾瑞克从未被开拓过的甬道正在逐渐适应查尔斯分身的存在。查尔斯抱着艾瑞克，捻弄对方的乳头。艾瑞克紧紧抓住他的双臂，开始有节奏地动作。他是更需要花力气的人，因为查尔斯整个下身无法移动，他必须自己去迎合，淫靡的拍打声伴随着床的剧烈晃动，一室昏沉。

 

 

醒来以后艾瑞克伺候查尔斯洗澡，然后再轮到他自己。后穴还在隐隐作痛，今天之前，他绝对想不到自己会被一个男人操成那个样子。但那个人如果是查尔斯，好像也不值得奇怪了。

“我们需要谈谈。”查尔斯先开口了。

“洗耳恭听。”艾瑞克的样子又恢复到之前，如果不是那乱糟糟的一床狼藉提醒着他们发生过什么。

“我是X公司背后的老板，也是给你准备的‘惊喜’。后来和你的一次次相遇都是设计好的，为的是接近你，好伺机替你完成死亡之旅。我原本就是这么打算的，但第一次见面我就读了你的大脑，知道你经历过什么，又做了什么。不知道为什么，我无法袖手旁观。尽管还是有目的的接近，但我早就不想你死了。艾瑞克，你需要自己的生活，而不是仍旧活在肖的阴影里。”

“你知道我什么？”

“一切。”

“你未免太过自大。”

“可我想帮你的心是真的，我认为我可以。当你和我在一起的时候，我可以感觉到你内心深处向往美好，不只是痛苦和愤怒。还有我发现每次你使用能力的时候总是情绪波动非常大，当你平静的时候，甚至连用能力移动一颗小小的棋子都不能够，我说的对吧？”

艾瑞克扭头沉默。

“艾瑞克，我的朋友。”查尔斯将手放到对方肩上，他可以感觉到轻微的颤抖，“我相信在你的记忆深处，一定存在着某些美好的回忆，让我们试着找回它。你需要介于愤怒与平静之间的某个点，我相信当你找到了这个点，你将会所向披靡。”

查尔斯伸出两根手指，在自己的太阳穴上示意。他安静地等待了一会儿，看到艾瑞克点头。

 

_他看到蜡烛的光亮，艾瑞克的母亲用波兰语唱着生日快乐歌。小艾瑞克，或许只有六岁，偷笑着用手指挖了一口蛋糕放进嘴里。母亲慈爱的目光覆盖他，他就像是全世界最幸福的小孩。闭上眼睛，他给自己许了个愿望，希望每年都能和母亲一起过生日，吃上她亲手做的蛋糕。_

_然而事实是他的愿望落空了。_

 

“很美的记忆。”查尔斯瞬间落下的眼泪被他用拇指抹去，当他深入别人的记忆时，他的确是能感同身受的，并且那段记忆属于他所爱之人，那他的情绪就会被调动得更多。

艾瑞克也哭了，在经历这么多之后，被久远的温暖唤醒。关于母亲，那是他最无法释怀的部分。

“我都不知道自己还记得这个。”他说道。也许是时候了，敞开心扉让查尔斯接纳他的过去。

 

塞巴斯蒂安·肖曾是地下黑帮“地狱火”的老大。多年前，艾瑞克的父亲由于欠下巨额高利贷抛妻弃子自杀，所有的重担都落到了孤儿寡母身上。他们被追债的人抓去折磨，艾瑞克便在那时唤醒了能力。

一个手无缚鸡之力的孩子竟然用铁门弄伤了几个壮汉，这引起了老大肖的兴趣。他找到艾瑞克，让这个男孩演示他是如何做到的。如果艾瑞克能成功移动桌上那枚硬币的话，“地狱火”不仅不再追究他们家的负债，还会给他们母子提供比从前更优渥的生活。但他若失败了，那么他的母亲会被当场抢杀。

艾瑞克盯着桌上那枚硬币，凝聚自己全部的意念移动这个小东西。他试图回忆自己弄伤那几个坏人时是如何做的，可是那完全不起作用。硬币无情，不理会他的任何奋力召唤，只是静静地看着他。肖手中把玩着那把定夺母亲生死的手枪，看着他。身后母亲被控制着，充满希望的鼓励眼神穿透他的背脊，看着他。

他是所有人的焦点。

倘若他能够集结那么多人的力量去移动那枚硬币就好了，他祈祷上天帮助他，只要此时那枚硬币动了，他愿意用自己的命去换。

可回应的依旧是无情，他听到枪声，浑身的血都冲上头顶——

多年以后他仍旧无法忘记当时的感觉，这愤怒与仇恨支撑着他走到今天。当那枚硬币完全穿透肖的脑袋，仇人的鲜血终结一切，也终结了他活下去的意义。曾经他活着，只是为了复仇，生活没有乐趣可言。社会给不了他安全感，而他拒所有人于千里之外。身为变种人带给他太多苦难，这么多年来，他努力说服自己适应这样一种身份。那是基因带来的，而他爱他的母亲，但他身体里另一半属于那个自私的父亲。他逐渐把自己撕裂成两半，一半是骄傲，另一半是痛恨。而查尔斯却要把矛盾的两半拼起来，他试图拯救他——换了别人或许他会嗤之以鼻。

 

艾瑞克说得很慢，但是也没用多久。查尔斯知道这意味着对方真的敞开心扉，决定放下过去。过去虽不是说放便能放，但我们总还能向前看。

“查尔斯，你知道最近的大海在哪儿吗？”

“我们可以问问别人。”

艾瑞克从口袋里掏出那枚硬币，“我想扔掉它。”

迎着太阳升起的方向，他仿佛看到那枚硬币同千千万万的浮游生物一同消失在海底深处，自然要经过多久才会把它完全肢解呢？

 

2016.5.29


End file.
